What Are You Offering? A MyMusic Fic
by Willlllllllllllllllllllllllll
Summary: In MyMusic not everyone's happy to harmonise with the others. Rated T for Teen.


_**Hi Guys, THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF... WHAT ARE YOU OFFERING? A MYMUSIC STORY, AND MY FIRST EVER UPLOAD ON**_** FANFICTION!** The pairings have not been decided yet, but here's a rough idea. SceneIndieIntern2, love triangle action. (NOTE; NO GUY OR FEMSLASH.) IdolHipHop, TechnoDubstep Rayna is forever alone so far in my mind, but will probably hook up with a new employee, and THIS is where it gets complicated I thought that Country likes Metal but Metal doesn't like her back, as he's married. THESE ARE NOT MY OFFICIAL PAIRINGS. And now, ON with the story. (Note; Written in first person from different characters views. A line like this.

* * *

Either means a cutscene, a flashback, character switch, end or start. Here we go!

* * *

1:59 PM. Intern 2.

I looked up at Indie while he rested his feet on me, as I asked Indie, 'Indie, I need to go work. Can I leave?' Indie looked down at me sternly.

'Dammit Intern 2, YOU ARE WORKING! But you're useless even as a footstool ANYWAY, so just go!' Indie snapped. I got up, brushed myself off, and left his office. Oh great. Just my luck. 2 PM. I need to make a flowchart on how to make a flowchart that shows you how to make flowcharts! I decided not to wait for the 3 phases of the two o clock, 2:00pm to 2:15 is the crying. 15 minutes of Scene sniffling, then half an hour of Nyan Cat. I strolled into the bathroom, well I was strolling until I banged my head on the door. and tried to open the three stalls, all three responded with either. 'Occupado,' 'DO YOU MIND?' and 'Trying to make a sacrifice deal here!' The voices of Rayna, Bigfoot and Satan, in that particular order. So I walked to the confession room.

* * *

I worked and worked until the crew said I had to confess, or get out. 'Ok, here goes. Sometimes, I don't organize my socks!'

'Intern 2, a real confession please?' The cameraman sighed.

'Fine. What is with the 2:00PM crying thing?' I look down working while I said this. 'I mean, why? And I've had it with Indie. What's the point of not getting paid but working here. I'd rather spend quality time with Squirrel. But at least it's not as bad as Lab Tech 2's job.' I show the flowchart off. 'How sexy is my tutorial flowchart on how to make a tutorial flowchart. That tutorial flowchart is about making flowcharts. Cmon' on a scale of brown banana to ironed tie, how sexy?' ''INTERN 2, OUT OF THE CONFESSIONAL, NOW!' it was Indie.

* * *

I stepped out the door, holding my flowchart. 'What? What do you want, god.'

'WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?' Indie looked down his glasses at me.

'I said, nice scarf boss. What can I help you with?'

'Nothing, anymore. as CEO of MyMusic, I get to review since Interns are not real staff, I get to review their confessionals. If you want to leave so bad. YOU'RE FIRED.'

At this time, all the staffers were gathered around.

'What? SAY WHAT?' Even Metal was shocked.

I did nothing, but walked out the door. I was allowed one last confessional outside.

* * *

'I can't believe this. That's not even fair. Interns are staffers.' Then, I had a sudden realization. 'Wait. What's going to happen to Scene?' The cameraman then left.

* * *

Scene. 4:00PM. Confessional.

'OH, MY, CHEMICAL, ROMANCE. INDIE JUST FIRED INTERN 2! I AM SO MAD AT HIM. But I still love him. If only we could be together. SO THEN I COULD TELL IT LIKE IT IS! And then kiss him, because I love him. BUT INTERN 2! I NEED INTERN 2 BACK!' I was crying. It wasn't even from 2 to 3. 'Wait. If we lose intern 2. DOES THAT MEAN HE'LL BE REPLACED?' I ran out of the confession room.

* * *

To cheer me up, I started playing with Foxxy and Smooch. Then I had a sudden realization. Foxxy fired Intern 2! I started watching Nyan Cat. But it wasn't any fun, because there was nobody there to tell me to keep it down. I didn't know what to do. So I went to Idol and Country for advice. 'Hey guys. I need advice.' I said dreerily. 'What's wrong scene? I'm sorry, but the rumors are true. Unicorns aren't real.' Idol said to me.

'WHAT? And no, that's not what I meant. I miss Intern 2.'

'Hey, I know what she needs!' Idol shrieked.

'A MAKEOVER?' Country asked.

'Well, last time we did that it was because scene lost her personality because her avatars died because she said THE 4 WORD. And that turned out horrible. But what she does need is. AN IDENTICAL COUSIN.' Idol and country sang in unison. 'IDENTICAL COUSINS FOR THE WIIIIN!'

'I don't have one.' I walked off.

'Scene, wait. come stay with us.' Country said. 'I know something we have in common. Well who doesn't like this. HANNAH MONTANA!'

'I don't like Hann-' Country dragged me to her chair and made me watch Hannah Montana on her iPod until closing time! HELL IN A CHAIR!

* * *

Indie. Office Confession.

'I'll have to hire a new intern. AGAIN. But maybe filling the bill of Intern 2 would take a lot. He did endure a lot of abuse. But why would I care. The producers of the documentary said I wasn't allowed to look at confessionals anymore, and just when scene sat down too. But anyway. I fired intern 2. I may regret it, but what's done. Is done.'

* * *

Ok, how was that for a first chapter.? Review please.


End file.
